Unexpected consequences
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Les répercutions d'une affaire particulière sur les vies de Jane et Lisbon. Des conséquences imprévues qui pourraient bien changer leurs vies à tout jamais.
1. Prologue

Salut les amis, voici donc une nouvelle fic comme l'autre est fini.

Celle-ci aussi est courte, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

A savoir qu'elle est classée M et c'est pour une raison, alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Une journée comme les autres pour l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon. Une enquête, un criminel appréhendait, la pizza de fin d'enquête et enfin le retour à la maison. Rien de bien spécial et étrange pour la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber sur son canapé dans un soupir. Une journée comme les autres, peut-être pas vraiment. Ce qui était différent aujourd'hui des autres jours avait été le comportement de Jane, il n'avait pas agit comme toujours, il avait été trop calme, trop consciencieux, pas lui-même du tout. Lisbon n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, elle n'aimait pas le voir agir comme un agent normal. Elle avait toujours voulu qu'il écoute les ordres, qu'il n'en fasse pas qu'à sa tête, qu'il respecte l'autorité. Mais de le voir enfin faire comme elle le lui avait demandé depuis le début de leur collaboration lui faisait bizarre et elle se demandait si elle voulait vraiment qu'il soit comme tout le monde.

A présent qu'elle était chez elle, seule, elle pouvait se laisser aller à l'inquiétude pour son collègue. Il était étrange depuis quelque temps déjà, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et elle ne pouvait cesser de s'en vouloir. Si elle l'avait laissé faire comme il voulait, si elle l'avait laissé partir comme il voulait le faire, alors il ne serait pas comme ça maintenant. Elle avait voulu retrouver l'ancien Jane et elle l'avait, mais le voulait-elle encore? Il était redevenu comme avant mais elle ne le voulait plus. Le Jane souriant, heureux, charmeur et dragueur lui manquait terriblement, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Elle avait voulu qu'il revienne et il était revenu, mais il n'était pas revenu seul, il était revenu avec ses démons et sa peine, avec sa tristesse et son masque. Elle devrait s'y faire, c'était de sa faute.

Lisbon se releva, décidant qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon café pour oublier sa journée, ou peut-être même les quelques derniers jours. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait oublier, mais un café serait le bienvenu. Elle mit la cafetière en marche avant de monter dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires, et aussi prendre une douche en attendant que sa boisson fétiche soit prête. Elle avait encore quelques minutes et elle avait besoin de se doucher. La journée avait été chaude malgré l'époque de l'année. Le chauffage était détraqué au bureau, de ce fait elle avait transpiré toute la journée.

La jeune femme se déshabilla sur le chemin de la salle de bain, semant ses vêtements comme le petit poucet avant de pénétrer dans la douche et de mettre l'eau en marche. Elle la mit aussi chaude qu'elle pouvait le supporter et la laissa couler le long de son corps, sur sa peau douce et fragile. Personne ne se doutait que derrière son aspect fort et autoritaire se cachait une femme fragilisée par la vie et ses épreuves. Elle ne le dirait jamais à personne, bien qu'elle se doute que Jane le sache déjà. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cache, même si elle essayait, il parvenait toujours à tout savoir. Mais ce soir elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, ce soir elle voulait tout oublier et c'est-ce qu'elle allait faire.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte et elle se décida enfin à sortir de la douche. Une délicieuse odeur de café envahit ses narines et elle sourit. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette, en prit une seconde pour se sécher le visage tout en sortant de la salle de bain. Mais lorsqu'elle retira la serviette de sur son visage, elle resta pétrifiée sur place en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre, que quelqu'un était entrée pendant qu'elle était sous la douche.

-" **JANE**!" hurla-t-elle en se plaquant la serviette contre le corps dans une tentative de se cacher un maximum du regard gourmand de l'homme devant elle.

Mais Jane ne l'écoutait pas, ou plus. La seule chose qu'il voyait à cet instant était le corps de la jeune femme, le corps si parfait, dégoulinant encore d'eau de Teresa Lisbon. Il l'avait déjà vu peu vêtu, ne portant que son fameux T-shirt fétiche, mais jamais ainsi, jamais à la sortie de la douche et il ne pensait pas qu'il en aurait l'occasion un jour. Il avait voulu venir la voir ce soir pour lui parler, pour expliquer ses réactions des derniers jours. Il avait frappé à la porte à plusieurs reprises sans qu'elle ne lui réponde. Alors il était entré, ayant peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, ne se doutant pas qu'elle était simplement sous la douche et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas l'entendre. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne se laisse aller à la boisson à cause de lui, à cause de la peine qu'il lui avait faite.

Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la trouver ainsi, seulement vêtue d'une serviette sur son corps si parfait, si fin, si beau. Il n'avait jamais vu en elle une femme mais une amie, un agent fort et indépendant. Mais aujourd'hui il pouvait enfin voir la femme qu'elle était vraiment, il pouvait voir la fragilité qu'elle cachait sous son autorité. Et il voulait voir plus, il n'en avait pas assez. Pour la première fois en huit ans de vie de célibataire, il sentit une partie de son corps se réveiller à la vue de la jeune femme devant lui.

Il fit un pas en avant alors que Lisbon faisait un pas en arriere. Il continua, un pas après l'autre, encore un, puis encore et encore et encore. Lisbon reculait à mesure qu'il avançait et se retrouva bientôt contre le mur de sa chambre, ne pouvant plus continuer. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait facilement le faire partir, lui coller une bonne droite et lui ôter l'envi de recommencer, mais quelque chose dans son attitude l'empêchait de le faire, quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa démarche, l'empêchait de le faire partir. Elle était incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre parole. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était intimidée par son consultant et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Jane ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, qu'est-ce qui le poussait à faire ça à Lisbon, mais il en avait envi. La voir dans cette tenue, avait éveillé en lui quelque chose, une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus remettre en sommeil, et il n'en avait pas envi de toute façon. Il leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue de la brunette qui ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle, le faisant sourire. Elle était si belle, si douce, si femme. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, pouvoir gouter à ces lèvres si tentantes, gouter à sa peau si douce et la découvrir comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il ne voulait pas la faire fuir alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. Il ne voulait la forcer à rien, il voulait lui laisser le choix, même si son corps lui hurlait d'aller plus vite.

Lisbon fini par reprendre son souffle, incapable de le retenir plus longtemps et se rendant compte que Jane ne retirerait pas la main qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue. Mais étrangement, au lieu de la faire fuir, au lieu de lui faire peur, cette main l'attira, lui susurrant de faire ce pas vers lui, ce pas qu'elle seule pouvait faire. Si elle ne faisait rien, il ne ferait rien, elle le savait, elle le sentait. En avait-elle envi? Oui. Était-ce une bonne idée? Probablement pas. Le regretterait-elle après? Assurément. Voulait-elle reculer? Non.

La jeune femme leva sa main qu'elle posa sur celle de son consultant, les faisant glisser de sa joue à son cou, puis sur son épaule et enfin vers sa poitrine, encore recouverte de la serviette. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, refusant de voir la vérité en face, refusant d'affronter son acte. Mais la douceur de cette caresse lui fit tant de bien qu'elle brava son propre interdit et ancra son regard dans celui du mentaliste, regard noir de désir, d'interrogation et de peur. Il avait peur et d'un certain coté cela la rassura. Ils étaient dans le même état, un bon point pour elle, ou pour lui, enfin qu'importe.

Elle fit glisser leurs doigts sous la serviette et du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort, pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de savourer sa victoire. Elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, venant coller son corps contre le sien, la bloquant un peu plus contre le mur et elle pu ainsi sentir ce que leur proximité lui faisait. Cette fois, elle ne pu retenir le lourd gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle bougea le bassin vers le sien pour accentuer la pression de leurs deux corps. Elle l'entendit gémir à son tour et elle sourit, sentant des papillons dans son ventre et des tremblements dans tout son corps à ce son. Elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour, ici, contre le mur de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas l'envi qui lui manquait, ni même le courage, non c'était autre chose.

Lisbon avait toujours eu le secret rêve de faire l'amour avec Jane, de gouter à sa peau, de le sentir sur elle, sous elle, en elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe ainsi, elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié pour une simple attirance physique. Pour elle c'était plus que ça, plus que l'attirance pour un homme séduisant. Il y avait des sentiments derrière tout ça et elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était pour lui. Y avait-il une simple attirance pour lui ou y avait-il aussi des sentiments? Était-il seulement capable d'aimer à nouveau? Car si ce n'était pas le cas, elle aurait le cœur brisé et ça elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne le voulait plus. Elle avait déjà bien trop souffert à cause des hommes, elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça.

Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, elle retira la main de Jane qui avait englobé son sein, lui soutirant un grognement de mécontentement par la même occasion et le poussa gentiment, réajustant sa serviette sur elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit où elle prit place, tapotant à coté d'elle pour que Jane vienne la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Ils devaient parler avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux, c'était nécessaire.

-" Jane, nous devons parler," lui dit-elle.

Mais il garda le silence, soudainement gêné de la situation. Elle devrait donc faire la conversation toute seule.

-" Je ne vous repousse pas Jane," affirma-t-elle, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de son consultant. " Je veux juste savoir ce que vous avez."

-" De quoi parlez-vous?" demanda-t-il, retrouvant la parole.

-" Vous n'êtes plus vous-même depuis que vous avez retrouvé la mémoire et j'ai cru que… que vous m'en vouliez."

-" Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça Lisbon," certifia le mentaliste. " Je suis passé au dessus de ça et je ne vous en ai jamais voulu."

-" Alors c'est quoi? Je m'inquiète pour vous Jane."

-" C'est… à cause de l'affaire de la semaine dernière," avoua-t-il, baissant la tête.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine…."

Mais avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, elle se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente, elle se rappela de cette affaire, mais aussi de ce qu'ils avaient faillit perdre, de ce qu'elle avait faillit perdre. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Jane agissait différemment, elle comprit pourquoi il était plus calme, pourquoi il n'avait pas eu recours à l'un de ses plans foireux sur leur dernière affaire.

* * *

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, voici enfin le chapitre1 de cette fic.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais en ce moment je travail tous les jours, d'ailleurs je dois me préparer si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Je voulais dire un grand merci à** Solealuna**, **Pepe64** et **leoune51** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Une semaine plus tôt:

Assise à son bureau, Lisbon finissait de signer son dernier rapport, ravie d'en avoir enfin fini. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune affaire, deux jours qu'elle avait utilisé pour s'avancer dans sa paperasse en retard. Et maintenant elle venait enfin de finir de tout signer. Elle souffla de contentement en posant son stylo et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en fermant les yeux. Elle s'étonna soudainement que Jane ne soit pas venu la voir une seule fois, qu'il l'ait laissé tranquille pour travailler. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une nouvelle bêtise à faire, elle ne voulait pas se rajouter du travail supplémentaire, d'autant qu'elle devait s'absenter aujourd'hui. Elle avait rendez-vous à la banque avec son conseiller, elle voulait se trouver un nouveau logement, un peu plus près du travail et moins onéreux, mais elle devait pour ça emprunter de l'argent, elle ne gagnait pas assez pour payer les frais d'agence.

La jeune femme éteignit son ordinateur, prit sa veste, son sac et quitta son bureau. Au passage, elle précisa à Cho qu'elle s'absentait et qu'elle serait de retour dans une heure. Elle lui demanda en même temps de surveiller Jane, de veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de répréhensible. Elle le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle ne serait plus là, il en profiterait pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

-" Partez tranquille patron, je m'occupe de lui" certifia l'asiatique.

-" Merci Cho, je sais que je peux compter sur toi" sourit-elle.

-" Vous pouvez aussi compter sur moi" entendit-elle Jane lui dire derrière elle.

-" Ça j'en doute" répondit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. " Je veux que vous écoutiez Cho et pas de bêtises."

-" Mais pour qui me prenez-vous Lisbon ?" fit-il semblant de s'offusquer, " pour un enfant de cinq ans ?"

-" Parfois je me le demande" soupira-t-elle. " Bon j'y vais ou je vais être en retard."

Et sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, ne répondant pas à Jane qui lui demandait où elle allait et s'il pouvait venir avec elle. Aucun doute, c'était un enfant. Mais un enfant charmant néanmoins, gentil lorsqu'il le voulait bien, et terriblement sexy lorsqu'il lui faisait ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça pour le moment où elle n'arriverait jamais à temps pour son rendez-vous et les banquiers n'étaient pas des gens patients.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à la banque. Elle trouva facilement une place, à cette heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde et elle se félicita intérieurement pour avoir choisi un rendez-vous justement à ce moment. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, son sac à la main et demanda à voir son conseiller. La femme de l'accueil lui demanda de patienter un peu, l'homme étant toujours avec son précédent rendez-vous, alors elle s'installa sur une chaise. Elle sortit quelques papiers, y jetant un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Les minutes passèrent et Lisbon commençait à s'impatienter. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et si ça continuait ainsi elle allait finir par ne pas ressortir à l'heure. Pas qu'elle avait du travail en attente, mais elle n'aimait pas savoir Jane seul avec son équipe, elle se doutait qu'il était déjà en train de faire des bêtises et qu'elle aurait à justifier tout cela auprès du grand patron. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonna et sans même regarder qui osait la déranger, elle décrocha.

-" Quoi Jane ?" demanda-t-elle, déjà sur le qui vive.

-" Vous n'êtes pas encore avec votre conseiller ?" Demanda la voix surprise de son consultant.

-" Pas encore non, il a du retard. Sinon, vous m'auriez embêté pendant mon rendez-vous et c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez faire avouez-le."

-" Pas vraiment non, je voulais juste savoir si ça se passait bien."

-" Vous ne saurez pas pourquoi je suis venu et ça ne sert à rien d'insister Jane. Ah, je crois qu'il a fini, je vais pouvoir vous laisser."

-" Quoi déjà ?"

Mais elle ne put répondre à la question de son consultant, elle entendit un coup de feu et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lisbon alla rapidement se cacher derrière un des petits comptoirs disponibles pour les clients dans la grande salle, son téléphone toujours à l'oreille, mais garda le silence. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration accélérée de Jane à l'autre bout du fil, mais rien de plus, il ne disait pas un mot. Elle l'entendit quand même bouger et elle se douta qu'il allait prévenir les autres de la situation. Il avait beau être agaçant, il savait comment réagir en situation de crise.

Lisbon reporta son attention sur l'homme qui venait de sortir du bureau, une arme à la main, demandant, ou plutôt hurlant, aux clients de se coucher sur le sol, de lui donner tous les portable et de garder le silence. Et bien entendu, dans ce genre de cas, il y a toujours une personne qui s'affole, qui se met à pleurer. Cette fois là ne fut pas différente et une femme se mit à pleurnicher, suppliant de la laisser en vie. L'homme s'énerva un peu plus, son arme bougeant dans les airs à mesure qu'il faisait des signes aux clients. Mais Lisbon ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses, elle devait rester cachée afin de pouvoir informer ses collègues de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain moment, elle entendit la voix de Jane s'exprimer en murmurant.

-" Vous êtes à l'abri Lisbon ?" demanda-t-il, un peu plus calme.

-" Ça va pour le moment" chuchota-t-elle, " mais il faut agir vite avant qu'il ne devienne fou."

-" Cho a appelé la police locale, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver" l'informa le mentaliste.

-" Il faut agir avec prudence, je ne veux pas de dommages collatéraux" souffla-t-elle.

-" Et toi !" entendit-elle non loin d'elle.

Lisbon cacha son téléphone dans sa chaussette et dissimula son sac dans une poubelle. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'homme apprenne qu'elle était du CBI, sinon elle était foutue, et les autres otages avec elle. L'homme apparut au dessus de sa tête et pointa son arme sur elle, mais elle garda son sang froid, suivant ses ordres avant de rejoindre les autres sur le sol de la banque. Elle se retrouva à côté de son conseiller qui la regarda avec une sorte de supplique dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, c'était trop risqué. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire connaitre en tant qu'agent du CBI, l'homme pourrait faire n'importe quoi s'il se sentait pris au piège.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête négatif et le conseiller sembla comprendre. Il ne dit rien mais reporta lui aussi son attention sur le preneur d'otage, se sentant coupable de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il lui avait refusé un emprunt, il ne pouvait pas rembourser et la banque ne prêtait pas aux personnes insolvables. L'homme l'avait mal pris et était devenu fou. Maintenant, tout les clients de la banque se retrouvaient prisonniers contre leur gré et peut-être qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais d'ici, vivants. Mais avec un flic dans la salle, ils auraient peut-être une chance.

**- oooo -**

Jane tenait toujours son téléphone contre son oreille, écoutant tout se qui se passait dans la banque, la peur au ventre. Lorsqu'il avait appelé Lisbon, il ne voulait que l'agacer encore un peu, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se retrouverait à l'écouter tenter de sortir de cette banque en vie. Il avait peur, plus qu'il ne l'avait eu depuis longtemps, il avait peur pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, il tenait bien trop à elle.

A côté de lui, Cho était au téléphone avec le chef de l'équipe d'intervention, lui transmettant toutes les informations qu'il avait, autant dire pas grand-chose. Lisbon avait été trouvée par le preneur d'otage et il lui serait difficile de les tenir au courant. Mais pour le moment il se fichait de ce qu'elle pourrait leur apprendre, il voulait juste qu'elle sorte de là. Il remarqua que Rigsby se levait, suivit de Cho et il se leva à son tour, les suivant, sachant parfaitement où ils allaient.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la banque, Jane tenant toujours son téléphone, refusant de raccrocher. Il n'entendait plus grand-chose, Lisbon avait surement caché son téléphone quelque part. Mais il entendait néanmoins et cela lui suffisait. Il pouvait au moins se rassurer en se disant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas encore découverte, que le preneur d'otage ne savait pas encore qu'elle était flic et il pria intérieurement que ça reste comme ça. Mais il pouvait aussi entendre les pleurs de la cliente qui avait du mal à se calmer et il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, l'homme ne le supporterait plus et ce serait à ce moment-là que tout basculerait.

Les agents arrivèrent devant la banque rapidement, en même temps que l'équipe d'intervention. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, la situation dégénéra dans la banque.

-" Calmez-vous" cria la voix de Lisbon, " restez au sol."

-" Lisbon" s'affola Jane. " Que se passe-t-il Lisbon ?"

Jane commençait vraiment à avoir peur, il pouvait entendre sa collègue supplier la cliente de se calmer, mais la femme ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il pouvait aussi entendre le preneur d'otage devenir fou.

-" Il y a un problème" cria Jane à ses collègues.

Cho et Rigsby s'approchèrent et Jane mit le téléphone sur haut parleur. Ils purent tous entendre Lisbon tenter de calmer les choses, tenter de parlementer avec l'homme, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il menaça la jeune femme de lui tirer dessus si elle ne retournait pas au sol avec les autres. Mais Lisbon refusa, ne voulant pas laisser la cliente hystérique seule face à cet homme. Et là, le pire arriva. Ils entendirent un coup de feu, suivit d'un cri que Jane identifia comme étant celui de Lisbon, puis les cris des autres clients.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'équipe d'intervention pénétra dans le bâtiment, maitrisant rapidement l'homme qui n'émit aucune protestation, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Jane n'écouta pas ses collègues et se précipita à son tour à l'intérieur de la banque à la recherche de Lisbon. Il bouscula tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage pour la trouver enfin, assise un peu plus loin. Il tomba à genoux devant elle et commença à chercher si elle était blessée, mais il ne trouva rien.

-" Je vais bien Jane" lui dit-elle.

-" Mais… le coup de feu…"

-" Mon conseiller à trouvé mon arme et a tiré" expliqua-t-elle.

Jane souffla de soulagement et ne résista pas, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Il avait cru la perdre aujourd'hui et il était heureux qu'elle s'en soit sortie.

Aujourd'hui :

Toujours assise sur le lit, Lisbon sortit de ses pensées en sentant Jane se lever et l'observa faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il était différent ces derniers jours et elle s'en voulait. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait vécu lors de cette prise d'otage, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ait eut vraiment peur pour elle. Mais maintenant elle le voyait et elle s'en voulait. Alors elle se leva pour le rejoindre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Elle le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner vers elle.

-" Je suis désolée Jane" souffla-t-elle. " Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que avez vécu."

-" Ce n'est pas votre faute Lisbon" lui dit-il.

-" J'ai eu peur moi aussi" avoua-t-elle. " J'ai eu peur de mourir, mais surtout, j'ai peu peur de ne jamais vous revoir."

-" J'ai cru… quand j'ai entendu ce coup de feu j'ai cru que…"

-" Mais je vais bien et je suis là" sourit-elle.

Lisbon posa sa main sur la joue de Jane, se rapprochant de lui, se collant contre lui et Jane l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, comme il l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt. Il souffla de soulagement, elle était en vie, elle était avec lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait. La main de Lisbon glissa de la joue de Jane à son cou pour finir sa course sur son cœur qu'elle sentit battre dans sa poitrine. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, se perdant dans l'océan bleu qui s'offrait à elle. Elle sentit son propre cœur battre la chamade et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentit la serrer encore plus contre lui, la soulevant du sol pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. La main de Lisbon quitta le cœur de cœur pour descendre plus bas, se perdant dans son dos avant et passant sous sa chemise, entrant en contact avec sa peau si douce, l'électrisant. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à le caresser, Jane rompit le baiser.

-" Tu es certaine de le vouloir Teresa ?" demanda-t-il, la peur dans son regard.

-" Plus que Jamais" sourit-elle. " Je ne veux plus attendre."

Jane sourit à son tour avant de fondre sur elle, capturant sa bouche avidement.

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 2

Et me voici avec ce chapitre 2.

Merci **Solealuna**, **leoune51** et **Pepe64** pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Les lèvres de Jane toujours collées aux siennes, Lisbon se recula sur le lit, lui permettant ainsi de s'installer convenablement, sans jamais la quitter. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée pouvoir un jour goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres, à la chaleur de sa peau. Tout son corps le réclamait, le voulait, elle en brûlait intérieurement. Cet homme avait éveillé en elle des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues et elle refusait de ne pas les satisfaire. Elle avait eut bien des hommes dans sa vie, mais à chaque fois ça c'était mal fini. Elle n'était pas faite pour les relations sérieuses, mais elle savait qu'avec Jane ce serait différent, il était différent.

Elle le sentit poser une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, la caressant tendrement, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle remonta donc sa cuisse qu'elle colla contre la hanche de Jane et elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Mais elle le sentit aussi trembler contre elle et elle savait pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait peur, tout comme elle. Cela faisait bien plus longtemps pour lui que pour elle, il n'avait pas connu d'autre femme que la sienne, Angela et elle avait surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Qui sait si Jane ne regretterait pas par la suite, s'il n'allait pas la comparer à Angela. Mais la main qui se glissa vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse chassa ses questions pour les remplacer par un feu brûlant qui démarra dans le bas de son ventre pour remonter dans tout son corps par voie veineuse.

Jane commença de longs va et vient le long de la cuisse de Lisbon qui avait bien du mal à réprimer ses gémissements. Il n'avait même pas encore commencé qu'elle sentait déjà la chaleur dans tout son corps. La simple sensation de sa main contre sa peau, la douceur de ses doigts glissant sur sa jambe. Mais elle en voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir lui et pas seulement sa main et ses lèvres, elle voulait sentir son corps entier contre elle. Alors, avec des gestes tremblants, elle remonta ses main jusqu'au col de sa chemise et commença à défaire les boutons, un à un, avec douceur, sans précipitation. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains sur son torse imberbe, savourant la douceur de sa peau, la fermeté de ses muscles et le halètement de sa respiration. Elle était ravie de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il venait de lui en donner.

Alors, prise dans sa joie, elle continua de le déshabiller, tout aussi lentement qu'elle lui avait retiré sa chemise, avec autant d'amour qu'elle pouvait lui en monter. Elle ne voulait rien précipiter, elle voulait prendre son temps, savourer chaque instant comme s'il devait être le dernier. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment certaine que les choses dureraient avec lui, surtout après ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Toute cette histoire avec Red John, le fait qu'il soit encore en vie, le fait que Jane et elle le sache et personne d'autre. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher, pour ne mettre personne en danger. Alors elle voulait faire durer le plaisir autant que possible.

Jane se retrouva bientôt en sous vêtements devant la jeune femme qui se sentit rougir, ce qui le fit sourire. Il aimait voir le rouge sur ses joues, il aimait la sentir mal à l'aise rien que pour profiter de la beauté de son visage. Il passa une main sur sa joue, lui faisant fermer les yeux de bien être. Sa main glissa de sa joue à son coup et revint se positionner sur sa poitrine à travers le coton de la serviette. Mais n'y tenant plus, le mentaliste passa sa main sous la serviette et captura le sein de Lisbon, la faisant se cambrer contre lui. La jeune femme ferma les yeux plus fort et rejeta sa tête en arrière, ne réprimant pas un gémissement de plaisir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et Jane plongea sur elle pour la capturer de ses lèvres gourmandes.

-" Patrick…" gémit Lisbon.

La serviette rejoignit bien vite le reste des vêtements sur le sol, sur le bord du lit et un peu partout dans la pièce sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en soucient. La seule chose importante pour le moment était la façon dont leurs corps réagissaient aux caresses, à la proximité de l'autre. Ils en avaient rêvé si longtemps mais n'avaient jamais osé se le dire, ni à l'autre, ni à eux-mêmes. A présent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps transpirant, ils étaient bien.

Jane laissa sa main glisser du sein de Lisbon à son ventre plat, le caressant avec amour tandis que ses lèvres prenaient place sur le sein si doux de la jeune femme. Elle gémit encore et encore et Jane profita de sa pleine coopération pour faire descendre sa main jusqu'entre ses jambes. Il caressa son intimité et Lisbon se cambra de plus belle, se soulevant du lit et y retombant avec souplesse, retenue par la seconde main de son amant dans son dos. Tout ces préliminaires l'avaient excité au plus haut point et il avait du mal à se retenir. La main de Lisbon prenant possession de son membre le prit par surprise et il gémit si fort qu'il eut peur de réveiller les voisins.

-" Teresa…." gémit-il, " stop, ne fait pas ça où…"

-" Ou quoi… Patrick ?" Parvint-elle à lui demander.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre avec des mots, il fondit sur ses lèvres et d'un puissant coup de reins, entra en elle, rejetant la tête en arrière sous la puissance de sa joie et de son bonheur. Il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis si longtemps et il ne pensait pas pouvoir le ressentir de nouveau. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, avec des mouvements lents et doux, allant aussi profond que possible, pendant que ses lèvres et ses mains partaient explorer le corps de son amante.

Lisbon ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que ce soit, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes tant le plaisir était intense, tant la sensation de Jane en elle lui faisait du bien. Elle levait les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, intensifiant ainsi le plaisir, augmentant la chaleur dans leurs corps. Les gémissements emplissaient la chambre, plus rien n'existait pour eux si ce n'est-ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant.

Lisbon attrapa les joues de Jane et le força à venir à sa rencontre pour un baiser passionné, tendre et amoureux. Encore quelques coups de reins et Lisbon atteignit l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie, étouffant ses cris de jouissance dans le cou de Jane, le mordant par la même occasion. Cette nouvelle douleur fit monter encore plus le plaisir en Jane qui la suivit au septième ciel. Mais cela ne les arrêta pas et le mentaliste continua ses douces tortures, surprenant Lisbon mais ne lui déplaisant pas. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et continua elle aussi à bouger en rythme avec Jane. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble qu'ils ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, qu'ils ne voulaient plus se quitter. Mais la fatigue les surprit et finalement, après un nouvel orgasme, ils retombèrent sur le lit, se lovant l'un contre l'autre.

**- oooo -**

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Lisbon dormait encore profondément, Jane se décida à se lever pour se faire un thé. Il l'observa quelques minutes avant de se lever, elle était si belle, si calme qu'il pouvait rester des heures ainsi. Mais il fini par quitter le lit, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de partir. Il ne se lasserait jamais de sa peau, il en était devenu dépendant et rien ne pourrait le faire la quitter, du moins le pensait-il.

En arrivant dans le salon, il trouva la porte d'entrée ouverte et était sur le point de remonter chercher Lisbon lorsqu'une enveloppe sur le sol de l'entrée attira son attention. Il se pencha, la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, la sueur perla à son front et il du s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes tremblaient.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il se demanda quoi faire, puis la solution se présenta d'elle-même. Il entendit Lisbon descendre l'escalier et rangea vite l'enveloppe dans sa poche afin qu'elle ne la voit pas. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, entourant ses épaules et déposa un baiser dans son cou, mais Jane se défit de son étreinte avant de se lever. Lisbon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, mais sa peur de quelques heures plus tôt revint au galop. Il regrettait, elle en était certaine et elle sentit son cœur se fendre à cette idée. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas ça. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être rejetée par le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais vraiment aimé.

-" Patrick ?" Tenta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-" Je suis désolé Teresa" dit-il sans lui faire face.

-" Désolé de quoi Patrick ?" demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache la réponse.

-" Toi et moi, ça ne marchera pas" expliqua-t-il. " J'avais besoin d'un contact humain après ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne veux rien de plus."

Et sur ces mots, il monta prendre le reste de ses affaires et partit, laissant la jeune femme en larmes dans le salon. Il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, qu'elle le détesterait pour le reste de sa vie, mais il n'avait pas le choix, aussi douloureux qu'il soit. Il venait de lui briser le cœur et il le regretterait pour le reste de ses jours, mais il devait le faire. Il rentra à son motel le cœur lourd et une nouvelle rage au fond de lui. Il lui avait fait mal, il le savait et il s'était juré de ne jamais lui en faire, mais s'il devait faire ça pour la garder en vie, alors il le ferait. Même si elle refusait de lui reparler un jour, il pourrait vivre avec, du moment qu'elle restait en vie.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, allongé sur son lit, se rappelant de la douceur de la peau de Lisbon, de ses gémissements, de ses baisers. Il ne pourrait plus jamais y goûter, il ne pourrait plus jamais la serrer contre lui et il savait qu'il en serait au moins aussi malheureux qu'elle. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'avait pas droit au bonheur, il le savait et avait faillit l'oublier. Mais cette lettre l'avait remit sur le droit chemin, enfin celui qu'il avait voulu quitter. Il espérait juste que Lisbon s'en remettrait et qu'elle ne se renfermerait pas sur elle-même, qu'elle tenterait de faire sa vie, sans lui.

Il fini par s'endormir à force d'avoir pleuré.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3

Et voici la suite de cette fic, vous allez enfin savoir comment Lisbon prend le départ de Jane.

Merci **Solealuna**, **Pepe64** et **leoune51** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Patrick Jane avait laissé Teresa Lisbon après avoir passé la nuit avec elle, sans lui donner de réelles explications. Lisbon ne croyait pas au fait qu'il avait juste eut besoin de réconfort, de présence humaine, d'une nuit de sexe, ce n'était pas le Jane qu'elle connaissait et elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose, qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée comme ça s'il n'y avait pas une bonne vraie raison et elle était déterminée à la découvrir. Mais en attendant, elle tentait de faire son travail convenablement, en faisant surtout très attention à Jane, gardant un œil sur lui, encore plus qu'avant.

Les autres avaient aussi remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre leur consultant et leur patronne, mais aucun n'avait eut le courage de demander des explications. Seul Cho semblait en savoir plus que les autres, mais il n'avait rien voulu dire, préférant laisser les deux autres régler leurs problèmes entre eux, ne voulant surtout pas y prendre part. Mais la distance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre commençait à leur peser à tous. Il fallait que ça change et vite, sinon ils allaient tous devenir fous.

Comme chaque matin, Lisbon arriva la première au bureau, encore fatiguée d'avoir passé la nuit à pleurer. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle n'avait jamais été une femme sensible comme ça avant. Mais depuis qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Jane, depuis qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle n'était plus la même et ne le serait plus jamais. Il était le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé, le seul homme à tout savoir d'elle, à qui elle ne voulait rien cacher. Mais il était aussi le seul homme à lui avoir brisé le cœur, si on oubliait son père. Mais elle s'en était remise depuis, son père n'était plus une source de tristesse pour elle. Par contre, pour Jane il en était autrement et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau, déposa ses affaire sur sa chaise et allait ressortir pour aller se faire un café lorsqu'une enveloppe sur son bureau attira son attention. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha du bureau et pris la lettre d'une main incertaine. Elle regarda autour d'elle afin de savoir si quelqu'un se trouvait dans le coin, mais elle ne rencontra que des bureaux vides et le silence. Rien de plus normal à une heure aussi matinale de la journée. Elle s'installa dans son canapé puis ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en sortir une feuille pliée en quatre. Elle la déplia, la parcouru et son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit la signature, un smiley rouge. Red John était venu ici, il était entré dans son bureau pour y déposer la lettre. A cette pensée, la jeune femme se sentit mal, et soudain elle réalisa quelque chose. Jane ne l'avait pas quittée pour rien, il avait dû lui aussi avoir une lettre du tueur. S'il était parti, ce n'était que pour la protéger et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir maudit le soir de son départ. Mais elle lui en voulait encore plus maintenant car elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre seule, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour elle. Sa décision fut donc prise d'aller le voir dès qu'il arriverait et de lui parler. Elle voulait mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute.

Le bruit de la porte de son bureau la sortit de ses pensées et elle releva la tête pour voir celui qui osait l'importuner ainsi. Elle tomba sur le livreur de courrier tenant un tas de lettres dans sa main, lui souriant.

-" Bonjour agent Lisbon, j'ai deux lettres pour vous" lui dit-il.

-" Merci Ben" répondit-elle en prenant les deux lettres.

Il repartit et Lisbon ouvrit l'une des deux lettres, se terminant par la même signature. Deux lettres du tueur dans la même journée, mais la seconde était plus effrayante que la première.

_" Chère Teresa,_

_Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous envoie une lettre, ma raison est simple._

_Je voudrais que vous compreniez que votre cher Patrick refuse de me laisser m'amuser comme je le voudrais, alors j'ai décidé de m'adresser directement à vous._

_Si vous voulez qu'il n'arrive rien à votre amant, vous devrez faire tout ce que je vous dirais, sans vous poser de questions. Sur ma première lettre, il y a une adresse et un plan d'une maison, vous vous doutez à qui appartient cette demeure. Alors tout ce que vous aurez à faire est de vous y rendre, vous y trouverez les instructions nécessaires à la suite de notre petit jeu._

_Surtout, ne dites rien à personne, sinon je pourrais me lasser de ce jeu._

_Très sincèrement à vous,_

_Votre ami RJ."_

Alors voilà ce qui se passait vraiment, voilà pourquoi Jane refusait même de lui adresser la parole, de la regarder, de monter en voiture avec elle depuis une semaine. Il avait simplement peur que ce monstre s'en prenne à elle alors il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Mais il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi, pas sans que les autres se posent des questions. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui parler, pouvoir lui dire pour les lettres, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas jouer le jeu de cet homme. Elle décida donc de garder le silence, ne serait-ce que le temps de comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait et d'y mettre un terme. Elle allait se rendre à cette adresse, elle allait se rendre au rendez-vous qui lui avait été donné, mais pas seule, elle n'était pas folle. La seule personne à qui elle pourrait parler était Cho et elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien à personne, qu'il garderait le silence aussi longtemps qu'elle le lui demanderait.

Lisbon fini par se lever et aller se faire son café, elle avait besoin de se détendre et de réfléchir. Toute cette situation lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et elle n'aimait pas ça. Le fait de se retrouver le pion de celui qui avait détruit la famille de Jane, ne rien pouvoir faire pour éviter cette confrontation la minait. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça, si elle ne le serait jamais. Son équipe et elle faisait tout pour l'attraper depuis si longtemps et à présent ils étaient plus près que jamais. Mais cela impliquait aussi de tenir Jane à distance, de ne rien laissait paraître, sinon il déciderait d'y aller seul et elle savait ce qui se passerait alors. Red John avait été bien clair, si Jane apparaissait ne serait-ce qu'à un kilomètre, alors il serait mort. Le mentaliste n'était plus le nouveau jouet du tueur, non. Il avait choisit une nouvelle proie et c'était elle, Teresa Lisbon.

Cette simple idée la fit frissonner, elle était à présent à la place de Jane et elle allait vivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant toutes ces années. Mais contrairement à lui, elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler, elle continuerait de mener sa vie comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais pourrait-elle seulement le lui cacher assez longtemps ? Il arrivait toujours à tout savoir, ce ne serait pas facile, mais elle ferait tout pour.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Jane arriva deux heures après Lisbon, il alla directement se faire un thé. Il avait envie d'aller la voir, de lui parler, de lui expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi depuis une semaine. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger ainsi, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Le seul problème était qu'elle souffrait, il pouvait le voir, il pouvait le sentir et lui-même en souffrait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, elle était tout pour lui, elle était la femme qui avait sut lui redonner le goût de vivre, celle qui lui avait réapprit à aimer.

Sa seule et unique nuit avec elle avait été la plus belle depuis la mort de sa famille. Il avait tant aimé la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Mais au petit matin, en trouvant cette lettre dans le salon, il avait eut si peur qu'il avait agit vite et sans réfléchir, ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui qu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur mais il était trop tard. Depuis, ne supportant pas le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il tentait au mieux de l'éviter, de se retrouver seul avec elle car il savait qu'alors il lui avouerait tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger. Il avait cru pouvoir refaire sa vie, pouvoir aimer de nouveau, retrouver une famille. Ce n'était qu'un beau rêve et c'est tout ce que ça resterait, un rêve.

En sortant de la cuisine, il remarqua Lisbon assise à son bureau, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, elle était si fatiguée et tout ça à cause de lui. Il savait qu'elle pleurait tout les soirs par sa faute, qu'elle passait des nuits difficiles à chercher à comprendre pourquoi il était parti. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte qu'il en souffrait autant. Il avait si bien caché son mal être que personne n'avait rien vu et à présent il voulait que tout le monde sache, que tous se rendent compte qu'il aimait Teresa Lisbon et qu'il s'en voulait pour tout ça. Mais une fois encore, la lettre de Red John lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il voulu aller la voir, aller lui parler, mais l'arrivée de Cho l'en empêcha et il se contenta d'aller s'installer sur son canapé. Il lui parlerait plus tard, cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver les bons mots pour tenter de se faire pardonner. Ça ne serait pas facile, et peut-être ne voudrait-elle pas l'écouter, mais il devait tout de même essayer. Il ne lui dirait rien sur la lettre, il lui dirait simplement qu'il avait eut peur et qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça, qu'il lui fallait encore du temps. Et d'ici là, il aurait retrouvé Red John et rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre eux.

Mais les minutes passaient et Cho ne quittait pas le bureau de Lisbon, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important pour que Lisbon retienne son collègue si longtemps ? Ils n'avaient aucune affaire en court, rien qui nécessitait qu'ils passent autant de temps enfermés dans ce bureau. Lisbon devait avoir quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi mais ça devait être assez important pour qu'elle mette Cho dans la confidence. Il fallait qu'il sache, il ne supportait pas de savoir que la jeune femme avait des problèmes et qu'elle ne lui dise rien.

Finalement, il vit Cho ressortir et aller directement s'installer à son bureau, évitant son regard. Jane tourna la tête vers Lisbon qui le regardait, mais elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne découvre quelque chose. Alors c'était vraiment important, elle n'agirait pas ainsi sinon. Bien qu'il ait envie d'aller la voir maintenant, il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il devrait attendre le soir, lorsque tout le monde serait partit et qu'il ne resterait plus qu'eux. Alors seulement il pourrait lui parler, alors seulement il pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il allait devoir être patient.

**- oooo -**

La journée se passa tranquillement, aucune affaire, rien que de la paperasse en retard. A sa plus grande surprise, Jane avait fini par s'endormir sur son canapé et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul, tous le monde était partit. Il leva la tête vers le bureau de Lisbon et constata qu'elle non plus n'était plus là. Il se redressa sur le divan vivement, inquiet qu'elle ne soit plus là. Elle ne partait pas aussi tôt habituellement, alors pourquoi ce soir ? Depuis la semaine passée, elle restait toujours plus tard, préférant être au bureau plutôt que seule chez elle. Alors qu'elle soit partit ce soir sans finir de remplir ses dossiers l'intrigua.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau de la jeune femme, décidant de s'y installer pour la nuit. Il aimait dormir sur son canapé, il avait son odeur et cela l'aidait à ne pas faire de cauchemars. Il entra donc dans la pièce, contourna le bureau et pris place sur le fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de Teresa, pour ressentir la chaleur qu'elle avait laissée en partant. Mais alors qu'il se redressait, il distingua un bout de papier dépassant du tiroir où il savait qu'elle cachait une bouteille de Tequila. Il l'ouvrit, prit le papier et le parcouru rapidement avant de le laisser tomber devant lui.

Cette lettre, cela voulait dire qu'IL en avait après elle, il était après Teresa. Il s'était éloigné d'elle pour la protéger, mais il semblait que Red John en avait décidé autrement. Red John avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle, de l'oublier lui et d'utiliser la jeune femme comme nouveau jouet. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une chose pareil, il ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre la même chose qu'il avait vécu. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le fauteuil et ses yeux tombèrent sur une autre feuille qu'il n'avait pas vue avant. Il se doutait que c'était une autre lettre et il la lu afin de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Mais ce n'était pas une lettre, c'était une adresse et le plan d'une maison, de sa maison.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche afin d'appeler Lisbon. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se rendre là bas et l'affronter, seule. Et là il compris pourquoi Cho et elle avait passé tant de temps dans le bureau, il comprit ce qu'il se passait et il devait empêcher ça. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais Lisbon ne répondait pas et il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre plus longtemps. Il quitta rapidement le bureau et décida de se rendre chez elle afin de lui parler et de lui faire changer d'avis.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon venait d'arriver devant la maison de Jane. Elle était déjà venue avant et elle ressentit la même sensation de malaise en arrivant. La dernière fois c'était lorsqu'elle avait aidé Jane à retrouver la mémoire. En entrant dans la demeure, en voyant tout ce vide, elle avait eu mal pour lui. Et aujourd'hui encore en venant ici, elle avait encore plus mal pour lui. Mais c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait ça, tant que Red John en aurait après elle, il serait tranquille. Et ce soir, cette rencontre allait être la première et la dernière, car elle ne repartirait pas en le laissant libre. Cho n'était pas loin, il assurait ses arrières et Red John ne le savait pas. Après ce soir, toute cette histoire serait finie, et si elle devait y laisser la vie, alors tant pis, du moment que cet homme ne s'en prenait plus à Jane.

La jeune femme sortit de sa voiture, avança jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Elle hésita un moment, entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle monta les marches une à une, lentement, une main à sa taille où se trouvait son arme. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Jane, celle la même où sa femme était morte. Elle savait que c'était ici qu'elle le trouverait, ici qu'il l'attendait. Mais alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, la porte se referma brusquement derrière elle et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle tenta de prendre son arme, mais une seconde main l'en empêcha. Elle pria pour que Cho arrive vite mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion qu'elle sentit une légère piqûre dans son cou et tout devint noir. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le murmure d'une personne à son oreille.

-" Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous chère Teresa."

Puis tout devint noir et elle se sentit soulever.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4

Salut les amis.

Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fic, la fin approche mes amis, mais pas de soucis j'ai d'autres fics qui arrivent. Et pour ce qui est de United, c'est promit, le nouveau chapitre sera en ligne demain, j'ai juste prit un peu de retard dans ma traduction, désolée.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

La première chose que vit Lisbon en se réveillant fut un mur blanc. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé, de comment elle était arrivée ici. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir reçu une lettre de Red John, pour le reste c'était le trou noir. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé durant la journée pour qu'elle arrive ici ce soir ? La petite fenêtre sur le mur du fond lui donnait une vue parfaite du ciel, de la lune et des étoiles. Elle regarda mieux autour d'elle pour constater qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit très confortable, qu'elle portait une robe rouge sans manches avec des dentelles au buste. Et à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'était même pas attachée, elle pouvait donc se promener tranquillement dans la chambre.

La jeune femme se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant à trouver un moyen de sortir de là, une faille quelque part, une sortie de secours. Malheureusement elle ne trouva rien et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ne savait ce qui était arrivé à Cho, son collègue devait surveiller la porte. Elle se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu l'aider, comment il avait put laisser une chose pareille lui arriver sans rien faire. A moins que quelqu'un l'en ait empêché, qu'il ait été blessé assez gravement pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'aider.

Du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte la sortit de ses questions et elle vit un journal glisser sous la porte en bois. Elle attendit que les pas s'éloignent assez et se leva pour prendre le journal qu'elle déplia. Les gros titres parlaient d'un braquage de banque qui avait mal tourné, faisant trois morts et quatre blessés graves. Elle fit ensuite le tour des différents articles et tomba sur une ligne qui l'intrigua un peu. Il y était question de la dernière victime de Red John, encore disparue à ce jour. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture et plus elle croyait se reconnaître dans la description de la victime, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son nom.

" L'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI est à ce jour présumée morte, mais ses collègues semblent ne pas y croire et continuent de la chercher activement."

Elle resta sous le choc, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle n'était pas la dernière victime du tueur en série. Si c'était le cas, alors qu'était-il advenu de Jane ? Comment allait-il ? Travaillait-il toujours au CBI ? Puis elle se demanda la date du jour, depuis combien de temps elle avait disparu. Elle retourna à la première page et constata qu'elle avait été enlevée depuis plus de trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle était captive de Red John et elle ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé durant tout ce temps. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier trois semaines de sa vie comme ça, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveaux bruits dans le couloir la tirèrent de sa lecture et elle reposa le journal derrière elle et se redressa sur le lit. Elle se prépara à affronter son ravisseur, serrant les poings. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait quiconque la toucher. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant la lumière du couloir éclairer la chambre et une tête blonde apparu. Le cœur de Lisbon chavira en reconnaissant son consultant, l'homme de sa vie, celui pour qui elle avait fait tout ça. Jane, Patrick Jane.

L'homme se figea sur place, le regard embué de larmes et elle ne résista pas. Elle courut droit devant elle et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible contre elle. Les bras de Jane n'hésitèrent pas plus qu'elle et il lui entoura la taille avant de la soulever du sol et de la faire tourner sur place contre lui.

-" Oh Teresa, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué " souffla-t-il en la reposant.

-" Patrick… je… que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

-" Tant de choses, trop de choses" répondit-il, " mais pour l'instant tu dois venir avec moi avant qu'il ne revienne."

-" Il… il est toujours là ?" S'inquiéta Lisbon.

-" Quelque part dans la maison et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre encore."

Jane prit la main de Lisbon dans la sienne et la fit avancer prudemment dans le couloir, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il se doutait que son pire ennemi n'était pas loin, qu'il arriverait au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Il avait réussi à arriver à la chambre beaucoup trop facilement, il devait avoir prévu le coup. Jane savait que d'être venu seul était risqué, qu'il aurait dut prévenir quelqu'un comme Rigsby ou Van Pelt. Mais personne ne l'écoutait depuis que Lisbon avait disparu, personne ne le croyait alors qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait voulut qu'une seule chose, retrouver son amie, la ramener à la maison et lui demander pardon.

Lorsqu'il avait eut une piste valable, il l'avait suivit, se doutant qu'une fois encore personne ne l'écouterait. Ses collègues avaient confiance en lui, il n'en doutait pas, mais le remplaçant de Lisbon c'était une autre histoire. La menace de muter les deux agents, Cho se trouvant toujours à l'hôpital, les empêchaient d'agir à leur guise. De ce fait, le mentaliste avait agit seul, sans personne pour l'aider, afin de ramener Lisbon. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, y comprit risquer sa vie, s'il pouvait la ramener avec lui. Elle était trop précieuse pour lui, elle était toute sa vie. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussée, il n'avait voulu que la protéger, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là c'était que Red John jouait encore une fois avec lui. Jane avait décidé de tout expliquer à Lisbon une fois qu'ils seraient tout les deux en sécurité, mais pour le moment il fallait sortir d'ici.

Encore un pas de plus et ils seraient dans l'escalier, il leur suffirait ensuite d'atteindre la porte et ils pourraient être libre. Lisbon suivait Jane sans un mot, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle commençait à comprendre comment elle avait put passer tant de temps ici sans rien faire pour en sortir. Red John avait dut la droguer, voilà pourquoi elle était encore là après tout ce temps. Mais il avait commis l'erreur de croire qu'elle était désormais sous son emprise et avait sûrement réduit les doses.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, alors que Jane posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit un ricanement derrière lui et instinctivement, il tira Lisbon contre lui et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger. Il la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait de la considérer comme une femme faible, mais il avait vu comme elle se sentait mal et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. A sa grande surprise, elle ne dit rien et resta sagement derrière lui, serrant fort sa main.

-" Alors mon cher Patrick, te voilà parmi nous" sourit machiavéliquement Red John.

-" Laisse partir Teresa, c'est entre toi et moi" rugit Jane.

-" Oh non Patrick, c'est entre nous trois au contraire, et Teresa qui est là m'est déjà très attachée."

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune femme se cacha un peu plus derrière Jane, ne comprenant pas elle-même ce qui lui prenait de faire une chose pareille. Elle était une femme forte, indépendante et personne ne lui faisait peur. Alors pourquoi se cachait-elle derrière un homme aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en elle pour qu'elle ne soit plus cette femme qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à construire ?

-" Ne réfléchis pas trop ma chère Teresa, tu es en mon pouvoir maintenant" ricana le tueur, "tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, tu n'es plus qu'une poupée sans volonté."

-" Elle n'est pas en ton pouvoir, elle n'est pas une poupée, c'est une femme, pas un objet" objecta Jane, " et aujourd'hui elle s'en va, avec moi."

-" Elle ne partira pas d'ici mon cher Patrick, et toi non plus."

-" Ah non, et pourquoi ?"

-" Parce que tu vas mourir ici, tu vas mourir des mains de ta chère Teresa."

Jane ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Red John, jamais Lisbon ne lui ferait ça, il le savait. Mais la confiance dans le regard de l'homme, et la main de Lisbon quittant la sienne lui firent penser le contraire. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme pour la voir s'éloigner de lui, tel un automate et se diriger vers le tueur qui lui tendait la main. Il tenta de la retenir, mais elle se dégagea de lui sèchement.

**- oooo -**

Dans les bureaux du CBI, Grace Van Pelt ne cessait de tourner la tête, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. En effet, elle se faisait beaucoup de souci pour Jane depuis la disparition de Lisbon, il n'était plus le même. Au début, il était si bouleversé par la disparition de sa collègue qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot durant deux jours. Il restait seul dans son grenier et personne n'avait osé aller le voir. Mais Van Pelt n'avait pas aimé le savoir seul comme ça, alors elle était monté. Elle lui avait parlé et il avait fini par redescendre avec les autres. Il ne disait pas grand-chose non plus, il restait des heures assis sur son canapé à regarder le bureau de Lisbon.

Mais lorsque le remplaçant de Lisbon était arrivé et qu'il avait décidé de transmettre l'affaire au service des personnes disparues, il s'était enfin réveillé et avait décidé de la retrouver lui-même. Les autres avaient tenté de l'aider de leur mieux, mais le nouveau boss leur avait interdit de le faire, arguant qu'ils avaient déjà assez de travail. Jane était devenu fou, il refusait de laisser tomber, il voulait la retrouver lui-même si personne ne le faisait. Et c'est-ce qu'il avait fait, il avait continué ses recherches avec l'aide discrète de ses collègues.

Le problème, c'est qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas là et que personne ne l'avait vu arriver ce matin. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qu'il avait put encore faire, où il avait put aller. Elle savait qu'il était sur une nouvelle piste, mais une fois de plus, le nouveau patron n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Elle avait peur qu'il se soit rendu seul à la recherche de Lisbon et qu'il se soit encore attiré des ennuis. Rigsby arriva dans l'open space et aussitôt Grace alla à sa rencontre. Elle savait que lui était le plus proche de Jane depuis que Cho n'était plus là, et qu'il lui avait certainement parlé, du moins l'espérait-elle.

-" Rigsby, dis moi que tu sais où est Jane" supplia presque la jeune femme.

-" Non j'en ai pas la moindre idée," répondit ce dernier. " Pourquoi ?"

-" Il n'est pas encore arrivé et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était hier soir."

-" Ouais, quand il s'est énervé avec Granger."

-" Il avait une nouvelle piste et Granger a encore refusé que Jane la suive. Je pense qu'il a dut y aller seul."

-" Mince, on peut pas le laisser tomber, pas encore. Bon écoute, cherche à savoir où se trouve l'endroit qu'il pense être le bon cette fois."

-" Et toi tu fait quoi ?"

-" Je vais voir Granger."

Grace se mit tout de suite au travail tandis que Rigsby allait voir le nouveau patron. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il savait être persuasif quand il le voulait. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il ressortait du bureau avec un grand sourire et la jeune femme put voir la mine sombre de Granger, il avait réussi.

-" Il nous donne son accord, et même le droit d'utiliser la police locale."

-" Comment tu as fait ?"

-" C'est mon secret. Et toi, tu as quelque chose ?"

-" Une adresse."

-" Alors allons-y."

Les deux agents prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent les bureaux. Ils allaient retrouver Jane et Lisbon, en espérant que cette fois la piste était bonne.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 5

Salut les amis, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous posterais le dernier demain, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.

Encore merci pour tout vos merveilleux commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Lisbon tenait l'arme à bout de bras, visant un Jane pétrifié. Il ne lâchait pas ses yeux, les gardant bien ancrés dans les siens comme voulant lui dire quelque chose. Au fond de son esprit, dans un petit recoin auquel elle n'avait pas eut accès depuis bien longtemps, la jeune femme entendit une voix lui souffler de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas tirer sur cet homme, qu'importe les ordres qu'elle recevait. Son cœur aussi lui criait de ne pas le tuer, qu'elle le regretterait à l'instant où elle tirerait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était perdue entre son devoir et son amour pour Jane qu'elle sentait revenir en force.

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le sourire victorieux de l'homme qui la retenait depuis si longtemps. Elle savait qui il était, elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ça et ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il voulait tout simplement qu'elle tue Patrick Jane, celui qu'il avait prit un malin plaisir à faire souffrir toutes ces années, celui à qui il avait enlevé toute joie de vivre. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une marionnette pour ce monstre, un moyen d'atteindre son but, à savoir faire souffrir Jane une dernière fois de la pire manière possible.

Le mentaliste continuait de fixer Lisbon, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait une erreur, qu'il n'était pas celui à abattre, que ce n'était pas lui le monstre de l'histoire mais bien Red John. Mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre, elle ne semblait plus être elle-même, plus être cette femme qu'il avait connue et aimée. Teresa Lisbon n'était plus que la marionnette de celui qui avait brisé sa vie une fois presque dix ans plus tôt et qui recommençait aujourd'hui en lui volant la jeune femme. Il aurait tellement voulut lui faire comprendre, lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas tirer, mais comment lui faire comprendre sans qu'elle ne s'énerve ? Et s'il faisait mal les choses, elle risquait de mourir, Red John ne la laisserait pas partir, pas vivre s'il ne parvenait pas à ses fins. Jane ne pouvait prendre ce risque, même pour sa propre vie.

-" Alors mon cher Patrick" ricana le meurtrier, " qu'est ce que cela vous fait-il de voir la femme que vous aimez vouloir vous tuer ?"

-" Elle ne le fera pas" sa voix était ferme et il semblait sûr de lui.

-" Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si certain de vous ?" Tenta-t-il de comprendre.

-" Teresa m'aime, jamais elle ne me tuera, de plus, vous n'avez pas autant de pouvoir sur elle que vous le pensez."

Jane savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était faux, mais il tentait de gagner du temps, il savait que l'équipe le retrouverait en ne le voyant pas au bureau. Il avait confiance en eux, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais il ne savait pas quand ils arriveraient, quand enfin Lisbon et lui seraient saufs. Il devait donc tout faire pour occuper Red John et reporter l'attention de la jeune femme sur autre chose que lui, ce qui n'était pas facile.

-" Bien entendu que j'ai du pouvoir sur elle" certifia le tueur, " je vais même vous le prouver."

Et sur ces mots, il fit un pas vers Teresa, attrapa son visage de ses mains et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Jane eut une grimace de dégoût en le voyant faire, en le voyant embrasser Sa Teresa. Mais c'était l'occasion qu'il cherchait et il sauta dessus, se redressant vivement et frappant le bras de la jeune femme. L'arme vola dans les airs avant que RJ ne se rende compte de son erreur. Il repoussa la jeune femme qui tomba au sol, se cognant la tête contre le parquet et se jeta sur le mentaliste. Ils combattirent durant plusieurs minutes, aucun ne voulant céder face à l'attaquant. Jane ne savait pas se battre, il n'aimait pas la violence, mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence et il ne pouvait pas laisser son ennemi gagner, il ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre.

Tandis que les deux hommes continuaient de se battre, Lisbon reprit ses esprits, juste à temps pour voir Red John repousser Jane contre le mur derrière lui et prendre l'arme qui se trouvait au sol. Elle réalisa avec horreur que Jane allait sûrement mourir si elle ne faisait rien, alors elle se jeta sur lui, le protégeant de son corps lorsque le coup de feu retentit.

-" **NON**," hurla Jane en sentant la jeune femme retomber sur lui.

**- oooo -**

Rigsby et Van Pelt venait juste d'arriver dans la maison lorsque Red John avait levé l'arme devant lui. Ils ne leur avaient pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passait et ils firent feu en même temps que lui. L'homme tomba au sol dans un râle de douleur, tenta de se redresser en les visant cette fois, mais Rigsby tira une seconde fois et il tomba la tête la première, sa main lâchant l'arme. L'agent avança prudemment vers le tueur, s'assura qu'il était bien mort et releva les yeux pour voir sa collègue porter secours au mentaliste et à Lisbon, toujours inconsciente dans les bras du blond. Il se précipita vers eux, inquiet et tenta de faire lâcher Jane, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas, il serrait fort contre lui le corps de la jeune femme, refusant de s'éloigner d'elle.

-" Lâche-la vieux" lui ordonna Rigsby.

-" Non, non, non" seul ce même mot sortait de la bouche du consultant.

-" Laisse-moi voir si elle va bien" tenta-t-il encore.

-" Non…."

Van Pelt, bien que bouleversée, sortit son téléphone et appela une ambulance, leur intimant l'ordre de venir le plus vite possible. Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux ses collègues, tout les trois sur le sol, Rigsby tentant de faire lâcher Jane qui tenait Lisbon étroitement contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'après tout ce temps, ils arrivaient trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Lisbon était morte. Il restait encore une chance pour qu'elle soit en vie, du moins l'espérait-elle. Jane ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle venait à mourir.

Ils entendirent au loin les sirènes des ambulances et de leurs collègues, mais n'y firent pas plus attention. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient tous à cet instant était le corps inerte de Teresa Lisbon contre Patrick Jane. Lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent, ils eurent du mal à faire lâcher Jane, mais il fini néanmoins par le faire et ils purent s'occuper de la jeune femme. La rouquine prit le mentaliste dans ses bras, tentant de l'éloigner le plus possible des secouristes. Ils regardèrent le brancard s'éloigner dans l'ambulance et Rigsby envoya sa collègue à l'hôpital avec Jane pendant qu'il s'occupait de tout sur place.

**- oooo -**

Une heure, cela faisait une heure que Jane faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, impatient de connaître l'état de Lisbon. Van Pelt était assise sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains, aussi impatiente que lui. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écouté plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance lorsqu'il avait dit savoir où trouver leur patronne. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne se trompait que rarement, mais elle n'y avait pas cru. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait là, attendant de savoir si Lisbon allait s'en sortir ou pas.

Rigsby arriva peu de temps après, se dirigeant vers ses collègues au moment même où le médecin arrivait vers eux. Jane se précipita sur lui, l'attrapant par les épaules pour en savoir plus. Le grand brun le tira en arrière et envoya un regard navré au praticien qui lui répondit d'un sourire compréhensif.

-" Votre amie a prit une balle dans l'abdomen" commença-t-il, " elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, mais nous avons réussis à la stabiliser. La balle est passée très près de l'utérus, mais son enfant va bien."

-" Son… son enfant ?" Répéta Jane, surprit.

-" Vous ne le saviez pas ?"

-" Elle s'est faite enlevée il y a trois semaines" expliqua Rigsby, " nous venons juste de la retrouver."

-" Oh."

-" Le… le bébé va bien alors ?" S'enquit Jane qui sembla sortit de son état d'hébétude.

-" Il va bien" lui assura le médecin.

-" De… de combien… combien de temps est-elle enceinte ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet de la réponse.

-" Environ un mois" répondit-il. " Elle est encore inconsciente pour le moment mais, voulez-vous que je vous conduise à elle ?"

Jane ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr il voulait voir Lisbon, c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus, mais il avait peur. Lisbon était enceinte, il était le père de cet enfant et elle ne devait très certainement pas le savoir. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Allait-elle être heureuse ou allait-elle le regretter ? Et pire que tout, il savait qu'il ne devait pas y penser mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Red John l'avait-il touché ? L'avait-il…. Jane se tourna une fois de plus vers le médecin, la question refusant de quitter ses lèvres, mais l'homme sembla le comprendre.

-" Votre amie n'a pas subit de sévices sexuelles" assura-t-il.

Un léger sourire apparut alors sur le visage du mentaliste et il consentit à suivre l'homme dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Lisbon. Il hésita un instant puis entra, impatient de voir la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle dormait encore, qu'elle dormirait certainement encore pendant des heures, chose normale après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais il voulait juste s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui prendre la main pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, que leur enfant allait bien. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais avoir un enfant était un cadeau du ciel. Avoir un enfant avec Teresa était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas avoir un jour. Il espérait juste qu'elle voudrait le garder et qu'elle lui pardonnerait de l'avoir repoussée. Il n'avait jamais voulut lui faire de mal, il avait juste voulut la protéger et, une fois encore il s'y était mal prit.

Il sentit la jeune femme bouger dans son sommeil et il lui attrapa la main, la frottant de façon réconfortante, s'assurant ainsi que les cauchemars resteraient éloignés d'elle. Peu à peu, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent, d'abord confus, puis ils se posèrent sur lui. Jane se rapprocha lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et Lisbon fondit en larmes. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et vint poser un tendre baiser sur son front. La main de Lisbon quitta la sienne pour passer autour de son cou et elle s'y accrocha désespérément.

-" Je suis là Teresa" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Patrick… j'ai eu si peur" sanglota-t-elle. " Si peur de ne jamais te revoir."

-" C'est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité" la rassura-t-il.

-" Red John ?" S'enquit-elle en s'éloignant de lui afin de voir son visage.

-" Il est mort, il ne nous fera plus de mal" certifia le mentaliste dans un sourire.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle se jeta dans les bras du blond qui la serra contre lui. Ils étaient enfin libres, enfin tout les deux et plus personne ne pourrait les séparer. Mais Lisbon sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose que Jane ne lui disait pas, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur et elle s'éloigna une fois de plus pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, le caressant avec amour.

-" Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète Patrick."

-" Le médecin m'a fait part de quelque chose te concernant."

-" Quoi ? Est-ce que Red John m'a…"

-" Non, il ne t'a rien fait."

Lisbon souffla de soulagement.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Dis le moi Patrick."

-" Tu… tu es enceinte."

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 6

Salut les amis, me voici enfin avec le dernier chapitre de ma fic.

Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour m'avoir lu et commenté durant tout ce temps, un merci particulier, sans faire de jaloux, à **Solealuna** de me suivre depuis le début, sur toutes mes fics, que ce soit _**The Mentalist**_ ou _**Castle**_. J'ai d'ailleurs un OS pour toi, il sera en ligne demain.

Voilà, je vous laisse donc découvrir la fin de ma fic et vous dis à bientôt sur ma prochaine fic.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_-" Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Dis le moi Patrick."_

_-" Tu… tu es enceinte."_

Lisbon entendait encore ces mots dans sa tête, depuis le jour où Jane les lui avait dits. Elle ne l'avait pas crut au début, comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient couché ensemble une seule fois et elle prenait la pilule, logiquement, une chose pareille n'aurait jamais dût arriver. Mais pourtant c'était le cas, elle était enceinte, de Patrick Jane, l'homme encore amoureux de sa défunte épouse. L'homme qui avait perdu sa petite fille, sa ravissante petite fille et qui ne parviendrait jamais à redevenir père un jour. Comment allait-elle faire, comment élever un enfant dans ces conditions ?

Voilà les questions qu'elle s'était posé après avoir apprit pour sa grossesse. Mais depuis, Jane lui avait montré à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était heureux pour cet enfant qui était une surprise pour tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais prévu d'avoir d'autre enfants, tout comme elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir d'enfant tout court. Le travail de flic était bien trop dangereux pour envisager avoir des enfants qui pourraient grandir sans l'un de ses parents. Lisbon savait ce que ça faisait de grandir sans sa mère, et elle ne voulait pas imposer ça à un enfant.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne se voyait pas plus y mettre un terme. Elle n'était pas prête à être mère ? Soit…Mais elle avait encore plusieurs mois pour se faire à cette idée. Et puis elle n'était pas seule dans toute cette histoire, elle avait Jane et il ne semblait pas prêt à s'éloigner d'elle, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils avaient couché ensemble suite à cette prise d'otage, ils avaient eut peur tous les deux et avaient agit un peu à cause de ça. Mais Lisbon savait au fond d'elle qu'il y avait plus que ça, plus que de la peur. Elle avait eut envie de le faire, vraiment envie et elle en avait encore envie. Une fois que vous avez goûté à la douceur des lèvres de Patrick Jane, la tendresse de ses mains, la chaleur de son corps, vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous en passer.

Allongée dans son lit, les deux mains sur son ventre encore plat, la jeune femme ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qui serait arrivé à cet enfant si elle avait tiré sur son père, sur Jane. Ça lui faisait encore étrange de parler de Jane ainsi, le père de son enfant, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Jane était le père de son enfant, Jane était celui qui l'avait aidée à concevoir ce petit être qui, dans un peu moins de huit mois, allait venir pointer le bout de son nez. Plus que quelques mois et elle pourrait serrer cet enfant contre elle, fille ou garçon, qu'importe. Mais ce serait son enfant, son petit miracle, celui qui avait survécu à sa séquestration, qui avait été assez fort et qui le serait encore une fois né.

Lisbon baissa les yeux sur son ventre, il était encore invisible, mais elle pouvait presque le sentir, ce petit bébé, chose impossible elle le savait. Appelez ça l'instinct maternel ou ce que vous voulez, mais elle pouvait sentir ce petit être en elle et elle l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. Elle allait avoir la chance d'élever un enfant, le sien cette fois et non pas un autre de ses frères, ou l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle avait l'intention d'en faire quelqu'un de bien, elle allait faire de son mieux pour ça et elle savait que Jane veillerait sur cet enfant autant qu'elle. Il était si fier de devenir de nouveau père, si fier de pouvoir à nouveau prendre un bébé dans ses bras. Lisbon était heureuse de lui offrir cette nouvelle chance d'être heureux.

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et l'objet de ses songes arriva avec un grand sourire sur le visage et une boite dans les mains. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se leva de son lit pour venir à sa rencontre, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la força à y retourner. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, il ne la laissait pas se lever, l'obligeant à garder le lit pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas. C'était gentil de sa part, mais elle voulait vraiment pouvoir quitter ce lit, pouvoir venir à sa rencontre lorsqu'il arrivait dans sa chambre. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était là, une semaine qu'elle devait garder le lit et elle n'en pouvait plus.

-" Jane, j'aimerais me lever tu sais" rouspéta-t-elle, " je ne suis pas handicapée."

-" Non tu es enceinte" répondit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

-" Et je peux me lever, je peux marcher" rajouta-t-elle.

-" Lisbon, Teresa, tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile, tu as été droguée pendant plusieurs semaines et tu dois te reposer."

-" Mais ça fait plus d'une semaine maintenant, j'ai besoin de bouger, de sortir de ce lit, de cette chambre, je vais devenir folle sinon."

Jane regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, y voyant toute sa sincérité. Il comprenait son besoin de bouger, de sortir d'ici, elle n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux, tout comme lui. Mais il pensait au bébé, leur bébé. Il voulait être certain que tout irait bien pour lui, ou elle. Il voulait que leur enfant se porte bien, tout comme sa mère. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas la garder ici jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse, qu'elle avait besoin de bouger.

-" Je vais aller voir le médecin" lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la chambre.

Lisbon espérait vraiment pouvoir sortir d'ici, pouvoir rentrer chez elle. La seule chose qui l'effrayait était que peut-être Jane ne viendrait pas avec elle. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était qu'il se rende compte, une fois hors de cette chambre, hors de cet hôpital, qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir une nouvelle famille. Elle ne supporterait pas un nouveau rejet, encore moins maintenant qu'elle savait être enceinte. Cet enfant avait besoin d'une mère, mais il avait besoin d'un père aussi et son père c'était Jane. Elle ne pouvait pas, plus, imaginer sa vie sans lui à ses côtés.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, la tête basse et Lisbon sut que la réponse était non, qu'elle devrait encore rester ici, qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle. Mais Jane releva soudainement le visage, un immense sourire animant ses traits et dans ses yeux, Lisbon sembla lire un 'je t'ai bien eue'. Elle prit le coussin se trouvant derrière elle et le lui jeta à la figure, rigolant avec lui.

-" Si madame est prête, je serais ravi de la conduire hors d'ici" sourit-il en lui prenant la main. " Je te ramène chez toi."

-" Avec joie."

Lisbon tira la couverture, sortit du lit, mais elle bougea trop vite et aussitôt une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans son ventre, la forçant à se plier en deux. Jane fut à ses côtés immédiatement, posant une main dans son dos et la seconde par-dessus celles de la jeune femme sur son ventre. Son air inquiet, la douceur avec laquelle il l'aida à se remettre au lit, tout ça ensemble firent comprendre à Lisbon qu'il ne la laisserait pas, même lorsqu'elle serait de retour chez elle.

-" Ça va" le rassura-t-elle. " Juste une petite crampe."

-" Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il tout de même.

-" J'ai bougé trop vite et ça a un peu tiré sur les points, rien de plus."

-" Bon, alors je vais t'aider à t'habiller" proposa Jane.

-" Je… je peux le faire seule, mais merci."

Bien qu'il l'ait déjà vue nue par le passé, bien qu'ils aient couché ensemble, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise pour se mettre en sous vêtements devant lui. Et il sembla la comprendre, car il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, mais pas sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard. Puis, il ferma la porte et la laissa se changer tranquillement. Il ne revint qu'après cinq minutes, certain que cela lui suffirait pour se changer. Mais lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, elle était en train de se battre avec son T-shirt. Il retint un rire et se rapprocha par derrière pour lui venir en aide. Mais elle sursauta si vivement qu'elle lui envoya le coude dans le visage.

-" Aie…" gémit Jane en se tenant le nez.

Lisbon se retourna, les mains sur la bouche pour cacher son rire et sa honte en même temps. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il arrive par derrière et elle avait agit un peu trop vite. Elle se précipita vers lui, repoussa ses mains pour voir s'il allait aussi mal que ça. Elle fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

-" Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal" s'excusa-t-elle en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le lit, oubliant par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis son T-shirt.

-" Ça va, c'est pas la première fois que tu me frappes dans le nez."

-" Je suis vraiment désolée Patrick."

-" Eh, ça va, j'ai pas si mal que ça."

Il se redressa complètement afin de la fixer dans les yeux. Elle semblait vraiment s'en vouloir d'avoir réagit aussi vite, de lui avoir fait mal comme ça. Il reconnaissait déjà les premiers signes de la femme enceinte, elle était plus sensible que d'habitude et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps. Mais il allait s'y faire, il aimait tant les femmes enceintes, et plus particulièrement celle qui était enceinte de son enfant. Et pour le moment c'était Teresa Lisbon. Il savait que ses sautes d'humeurs ne seraient pas facile à vivre, elle n'aimait pas le changement, surtout quand ce n'était pas elle qui le choisissait.

Il posa un doigt sous son menton et la força à lever les yeux vers lui, plongeant ainsi dans les émeraudes qu'il aimait tant. Ils brillaient, Jane savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à verser quelques larmes. Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas volontaire, il n'aimait pas pour autant la voir pleurer. Il l'attira donc à lui pour une étreinte tendre et lui passa une main dans le dos. C'est à ce moment là que la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ne portait pas son T-shirt, qu'elle était donc en soutient gorge devant lui, ou plutôt contre lui. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, en même temps que des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de Jane depuis la nuit où… Enfin depuis longtemps. Mais loin de lui déplaire, elle se cala un peu plus contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

Jane ne sut pas quoi faire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Il s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle lui hurle dessus pour être rentré dans la chambre sans frapper à la porte avant, sans attendre qu'elle soit habillée. Mais qu'elle se serre dans ses bras, qu'elle lui rende son étreinte, jamais. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, avoir une femme dans sa vie, ainsi qu'un bébé, tout nouveau et si merveilleux.

Il fini tout de même par se dégager de la jeune femme, l'aida à finir de s'habiller, prit ses affaires et ensemble, ils quittèrent la chambre ainsi que l'hôpital. Jane était venu avec sa voiture, il aida donc Lisbon à s'y installer et fit rapidement le tour pour se mettre face au volant. Il jeta un dernier regard sur elle avant de mettre la voiture en marche et de partir. Il savait exactement où elle voulait aller, alors il roula vers cet endroit où elle n'avait pas mit les pieds depuis un moment. Un endroit où même lui n'était pas venu depuis longtemps, depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle, la plus belle en bien des années. Il était nerveux à l'idée d'y remettre les pieds, les souvenirs allaient revenir et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ça. Il avait fait souffrir Lisbon la dernière fois et il avait peur qu'en revenant, elle aussi se rappelle de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Jane ouvrit la voiture à Lisbon et la suivit jusqu'à l'appartement. La jeune femme déverrouilla la porte, pénétra à l'intérieur mais constata que Jane ne la suivait pas. En se retournant, elle le vit sur le pas de la porte, immobile et là, tous ses doutes revinrent au galop et les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas, il la rejetait de nouveau alors qu'elle croyait qu'il était prêt à aller de l'avant avec elle. Bien entendu, elle aurait dut s'en douter, c'était trop rapide pour lui. Elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir, elle devait respecter sa décision. Elle inspira un grand coup, chassa ses larmes d'un revers de main.

-" Merci de m'avoir ramenée" le remercia-t-elle. " On se voit demain ?"

-" Tu…" alors elle ne voulait pas de lui, du moins c'est-ce qu'elle laissait penser. " Oui on se voit demain. Bonne journée Teresa."

Il se retourna et repartit vers sa voiture, le cœur lourd. Lisbon ne bougeait pas et le regardait s'éloigner, son cœur se serrant à chaque pas qui le séparait d'elle. Ce ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser fuir une nouvelle fois. Elle se précipita donc dehors et l'attrapa par la main, le forçant à se retourner.

-" Reste s'il te plait" supplia-t-elle.

-" Mais je croyais que…" et là il comprit son erreur.

-" C'est-ce que je croyais que tu voulais."

-" La seule chose que je veux est d'être avec toi, et notre enfant" finit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre, " si tu veux de moi."

-" Je le veux Patrick, je veux de toi dans ma vie, dans nos vies."

Elle joignit sa main à celle du mentaliste sur son ventre, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Jane lui rendit son sourire, se pencha pour l'embrasser et, ensemble, ils retournèrent dans l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
